1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle including a vehicle body frame including a main frame and a sub-frame for reinforcing the main frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, in utility vehicles, an engine is mounted to a center portion of a vehicle body frame, and pipe members constituting the vehicle body frame are arranged to cover the engine. In this construction, when an operator carries out maintenance of the engine, the operator cannot easily access the engine, which makes it difficult for the operator to carry out a maintenance operation efficiently.
Under the circumstances, techniques for enabling the operator to easily access the engine have been developed. One example of these techniques is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-276703. In the prior art disclosed in this publication, since a seat support frame of a vehicle body frame, which is disposed in the vicinity of the engine, is displaceable, the operator can easily access the engine to maintain the engine by displacing the seat support frame. In this technique, however, because of a complex structure of the seat support frame, a cost of the seat support frame increases. Under the circumstances, it is desirable to provide a simple and inexpensive configuration for enabling the operator to easily access the engine.